This is My Way of the Ninja
by Zarei
Summary: the is about sisters.living with some of the worse problems.One has a demon inside her. Ones a genius ninja. One meets a boy who feels her pain. One meets a a guy how shows her she's not just genius of there village.srry for all who were confused fixed it
1. Hi I'm Zareia meet my Family

Okay this is my first story ever so cut me some slack if its crap. But i don't think it will be so i hope everyone loves it i loved writing it okay enjoy!

P.S this is a rated t for teen but as a warning there is going to be a lot of cursing in this story and a good amount of violent stuff in here if your not into that kind of stuff don't read this but your missing good stuff.

Zarei

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto or the world of naruto i just make up most of the people in this story.

This is my Ninja Way!

Hey my name is Zareia Akario (zar-re-a)(a-car-re-o)I'm 16 years old. I'm 5'8

ft and I have long black hair till about my lower back. I have lavender eyes they run in my clan. I have curves in all the right places. I'm and kind and sweet most of the time I don't like unfairness and i love dancing and singing and cheering people up and some people say I'm wise for my age. In my village people I'm what people like to call "genius ninja" or "there best there is". I don't really like what they call me even though there compliments maybe it's because don't like the people they come from. But then again there are reason why there call me that you see when i was 5 years old i started the academy I became a genin at 6, a chuunin at 8, jounin at 10, and a Anbu squad leader at 13 cool huh.My clan also has a bloodline limit too. It's called Lasingan it pertains in our eyes. It can give you a full 360 view and the sight and you can see chakara and you can read/copy jutsu kinda like a mixture of sharingan and bakugan. I'm also a master of my bloodline limit. The only one to master besides me is my mother. But because of that I get a lot of attention good and bad. It has its perks of course you know the i can kick almost anyones ass. But the bad part everyone wants to kick your ass people you don't even no want to kill you but that the way of a ninja right. I have one younger sister and brother and another older brother he died though but we'll talk about him later. My sister name is Zuna. She is 5'3 and she's 13 years old. She has shoulder length hair which she wears in pig tails. She sometimes trains under me on my days off from Anbu. She's really determined to become a great ninja and even hokage one day. She learning how to use Lasingan right now. She kind,stubborn,devoted and loyal whatever she starts she finishes. She has a lot of pressure on her about becoming like me from our family and some villagers. Which I hate! Zuna isn't a 'genius' like me and she doesn't half to be she fine the way she is. And the only ones who think she great the way she is is me, zakai, the hokage and her sensai who is Kakashi Hatake. But even with that it's really really hard for her to live a normal nice life. I mean for a long time all she had was me and Zakai our little brother. Cause you see she's not a normal girl she was kicked down before she could stand up. To explain this lead to my older brother Zane Akario. About 13 years ago is when the biggest tragedy ever to happen to Konoha in history. It was when the kyuubi the 9- tailed fox demon and the nibi the 2-tailed cat demon partner ed up to attack the village. Many noble ninjas died that day. But 2 of them saved Konoha that was the forth hokage and my brother. I was only 4 when this happened so i don't really remember this is what my mom told me. The forth was Zane's sensai and they fought long and hard against the 2 demons for they were the only ones who could. Till they figured out that the only way they were going to save the village was to seal them. Unfortunately demons could only be sealed in newborn babies. The only ones born that day was Naruto Uzumaki and my sister Zuna Akario. They didn't do this to the ones they loved but they had no choice it was either give them a bad start or they don't start at all plus they had to save the village. Everyone loved Zane everyone considered him a hokage hopeful he was a well gifted ninja. So since day one the villagers and our parents have hated and blamed Zuna for taking away Zane and however else lost during that tragedy. The demon inside her is named Rendiya the cat demon. Okay our little brother Zakai but we call him Kai he's 6 year old his best friend is Konohamaru. And some people don't like him cause he's related to Zuna. He's really brave and bold for 6 year old. He always tried to beat up anyone who picked on zuna it was cute. He's good little boy who i think will grown into a bad ass ninja one day. Ours parents names are Kaiya and Heiten Akario. All our dad does is drink,command zuna around and do missions. And every time Zuna didn't do something right our mom go on about how Zuna took away her baby boy she loved so much and she wish never had her as long as she had her zane back. I hate that woman for what she does to her and you despite all they do to her she still loves them "those are only parents you know" she aways said. Everyday when Zuna walks down the konoha road all the villagers would glare at her. And some stores would even through her out calling her "get the hell out my store demon shit!" or "you demon wench!" and other names as well. She can't play or talk to different kid cause there parents fear/hated her. But at least she has her teamates Kovu Metaro and Riku Hasamaro there to kind boys how watches Zuna's back when I can't. Meaning behind why I hate most of the villagers.

Well I think I wrote enough for a intro the real story will begin next chapter ok tell then I hoped you liked it please review and tell me what you think please and ideas would help to I will response to all of you promise. Okay see next time!

Zarei


	2. Zuna's first day

**This is My Way of the Ninja**

**Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2 First day with Zuna's team**

**Thinking: hi, talking: "hi" **

**Zarei 's Pov**

**I just came back from a mission in wave country I was right on time to wake zuna up for her first day as a genin. I'm so excited for her. I wonder how her day is going to be I hope there isn't any Nibi racist on her team. Zareia jumps into the Akario manor window still in her anbu uniform to go wake up her sister. Slam! Went the door to zuna's room as zarei almost ripped it off henges. "Wake up Zuna! It time for your first day of being as a genin! Zuna lifted her head up alittle from the blankets and stared at her sister like she was on crack "What the hell Zarei! Calm the hell down." Then she looked at the door "Zarei if I half to fix that goddamn door one fucking time I'll kill you in your sleep!" zarei walk over to zuna's bed and pulled the sheets off "I hate you so much" zarei looked down at her "I love you too" and she smiled really satisfied with what she did. Zuna got up and pushed zarei out of her room. She got ready for her day.W hen she was done she was wearing a Navy blue dress, (like Sakura's) blue hair bands on her pig tails, black shorts, and black ninja sandals. She ran down stairs to meet her sister in the kitchen. She looks up at her entering the kitchen "hey Z (nickname for zuna) where the asswipes." She said in a calm tone. "don't you mean where are our parents?" zarei grew irritated by zuna's statement "they don't have the right to be called parents" zuna sighed "stop it there the only ones we have we should be grateful we have any. There are people out there that don't have any like naruto-san." Zarei's face sadden on the subject of the uzumaki kid. "yea I feel sorry for that kid the damn villagers teat him like shit! You should get to no him you two already have things in common. You have a demon inside you he has a demon in him and the village treat you like crap." Zuna face lit up at thought of someone like her. "wow I don't know why I never though of that" she sai with a face of confusion. "okay I gotta go see you later!" she said as she jumped out the window.**

**Zuna's Pov**

**She traveled through the town jumping from roof-top to roof-top. She preferred the roof-tops to the shreets below. That way she could avoid any stares or insults. After 15mins she arrived rgiht when her sensei was going to start introductions. She sat in the circle with the other two students as there sensei began to speak. "Hello my students I'm your new sensei Genma I'm glad to meet you all" I smiled well he seems nice dont you think Ren? Sensei spoke "okay now tell me your names." the one with spikey brown that leaned to the left and jet black hair."my name is Kovu Mataro" "great now your turn"**_ don't no zuna he is but i have this bad feeling about the others_** "okay my name is Riku Hasamaru" he had red hair and green eyes "ok kid since it's your first day i'm going to give ya'll some time too get to no each other ok go run around or something" we got up as told and walked off Riku and Kovu run off**_ wow way to leave you out little bitches..._** it's ok ren they'll come back later we have plenty of time to get to know each other **_ whatever there still little whores maybe i should follow ..._** she waked off in there direction . Soon she came upon them ,they were sparing .she ran up "hey! I spar against the winner !" they both stop and look at her like she was a monster or something. Riku responded first "um ...what the hell do you think your doing" she looked confused Kovu picked up the conversation "look here you little demon bitch! Just because were on the same team doesn't mean your human or that we half to like you!" tears welled up in her eyes she tried to speak "bbut... we re... s suppose to be friends" Riku snapped out of no were. "listen whore leave before i slit your throat !"he held up a kunai.**_ goddamn i knew this was going to happen! Zuna get the hell outta there now! You can't take them both on by yourself_**! Zuna backed away slowly then turned to run as fast as she could mean while Kovu grabbed the kunai that Riku had and threw it as fast as he could at Zuna it hit her in the shoulder as she was running into the forest. "ahhhh!**_"ZUNA! Keep running get outta range!_** she ran into the forest and sat beside a tree crying.**

**Next to the training ground for team 2 was the training ground for team 7. After a argument with Sasuke and being told off by Sakura Naruto went into the forest think he was on a branch a good 10ft off the ground.**

**Naruto Pov: Sasuke such a asshole! What does Sakura see in that jerk! naruto look up cause he heard this faint sound. He jumped a couple tress over and look around the sound got louder**

**he looked down and saw a girl with beautiful black hair in pig tails and creamy colored skin. There were tears flowing down her face. He wondered why she was crying he saw her shoulder bleeding with a kunai in it shit she injured she a ninja know one would get hurt like that during training she must have been attacked where is her sensei! Naruto hoped down in front of her she looked up at him her eyes were a wonderful lavender eyes her eyes she from the Akario clan "um hello are u ok how did you get that wound?" She looked down as if she was ashamed "my teammates attacked me..." Naruto had a shocked look on his face "please let me help you..." zuna sighed "Zuna my name is Zuna Akario" then she blacked out from blood lost. "damnit come on your not dieing on me i just learned your name !" i picked her up and rushed her too the hospital"**

**Zuna's/Ren's pov **

_don't worry Z your going to be fine i promise. I'm too work on the injury now so just rest. Plus I think you met a new friend. Ren smiled from inside her cage in Zuna's body _


End file.
